


Nature's Alarm Clock

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [6]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Birds, Childhood Memories, Early Mornings, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Birds are nature's alarm clocks. Loud and hated in the morning.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 6: 'The birds just kept shrieking louder and louder'





	Nature's Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> I'm not going to lie, I struggled with this one. Got there in the end though. Here's a fic where I work out my personal anger regarding a bird that lives near my house. THIS TIME WITH POPS CHARACTERS BABY.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

An apartment building in Chicago never seemed like an obvious place for nature to thrive. Yet, animals never survived by excepting laid out conditions. They were going to keep on living even if there was building in their way. That's the logic that the PoPS gang imagined the bird on their roof was following. 

None of them knew where it came from, whether it flew in or it had always been there and they were too busy trying not to die to notice. Either way, it had certainly taken nest. It was cute at first. It was like having a little pet that they didn't have to feed. Plus, it doubled as an alarm clock. Every day at seven in the morning the apartment woke up to bird song. It left them in a pleasant mood and gave them plenty of time to get ready for work. But then...oh then it started to get cocky. 

The feathered prick began waking them up earlier and earlier. At first, it went back to half past six. Annoying but tolerable. Then to six, beginning to push it slightly. Over the past week, it had been chirping away at five in the morning and was starting to place itself in mortal danger. Finally, as once sweet musical notes turned to bitter shrieking at four o clock, everyone decided they'd had enough.

"Let me kill it" moaned Donald. Some people might have been able to dive under the bed covers and partially obscure the noise. Unfortunately for Donald, he didn't have covers or a bed for that matter. Instead, he grabbed his thin pillow and clasped it over his ears. This whole fiasco had affected him rather negatively. He was very reliant on his sleep and bathrooms weren't exactly known for being sound proof. 

"You can't kill it, Donald" sighed Virginia as she wandered half dazed into the kitchen. As a light sleeper she to had to been struggling. If it was up she was up and there was no chance of going back to sleep.

"Why not?" The door slowly swung open as he stumbled out of his 'room'. Virginia swallowed her laughter upon seeing him. The poor guy had fallen asleep in his Mr.Dr.Electricon costume, mask and all. It didn't seem fair that nature itself should be interrupting him this early. He was sleep deprived enough, what with sleeping in a bathtub and all, and this added disadvantage was just salt in the wound. "It would take me like two seconds. Just a little blast of electricity, that's all, wouldn't even hurt"

"I'd just feel bad. I mean it's not like it knows it's doing anything bad" she told him as she poured them both a cup of orange juice. They were awake, they may as well start the day.

"Oh, I think it does. I think it's mocking us" Donald hissed. Finally, he realised there was something wrong with his vision and took off the mask. He threw it down on the table and pulled up a seat. With hope, he'd be able to take a nap right there. 

"We're not killing the bird, Donald" she repeated. 

"Fine but we have to do something about it," said Donald firmly. Virginia silently agreed. There was no way this could carry on. She gently placed the glasses down, screwed her eyes up tight, and focused. She took a gasp of air as time threw her out of its grip. Despite all the times she used her power she still hated the way it felt it. Nevertheless, it served a purpose. Time was frozen, Donald and the bird were both silent, and most importantly she had an open portal to lead her wherever she needed to be.

She shivered as she stepped out into the icy morning air, still bare foot and in her pyjamas, and took the fire escape up the roof. On the antenna sat the nest. Inside was the bird, stopped mid-screech. She carefully cupped it in her hands, being extra careful not to pull it out of time with her, and carried it back into the apartment. 

When Virginia was little her grandparents had taken her to a play park. It wasn't much different from many play parks looking back but as a child it had been amazing. There were swirly slides (which she generally accepted as being better than ordinary slides), there were swings, and most importantly there were lots and lots of trees. Trees that made perfect homes for birds. She held that place in her mind as she disappeared through the portal. It seemed sort of risky to enter a place from her own childhood. Still it wasn't like she was going to mess with anything directly. All she needed was a few moments in that park.

"Here you go little one. Try not to cause as much trouble here" she said sweetly as she placed the nest securely in the branches of the most strendy tree she could find. Content with the knowledge it was safe she headed back towards the portal. Perhaps it was unkind to take a bird out of its habitat but at least was more ethical than killing it.


End file.
